


Halfway Fell

by thenewpyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: Sixth year might have been rough for everyone (especially Draco Malfoy), but when Oliver Wood shows up to a Quidditch match it might just be the distraction Hermione so desperately needs.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Halfway Fell

**Author's Note:**

> So this can definitely be a stand alone because ya girl has shipped Hermione and Oliver since the Veritaserum days (shout out of you remember that site), but if you've been reading my Sirmione story 'Cause I'm A Little Unsteady, you know I just referenced this moment in that story. 
> 
> And if you haven't checked out that story yet, please do. It's a work in progress but it's my baby and I'm in love with it.
> 
> I got the inspiration to write it and couldn't resist so here's the backstory to why Oliver was asking Harry about Hermione because we all know Harry means well but he has absolute shit timing.

_I won’t take it back, I don’t miss and tell_

_Wasn’t good, wasn’t right_

_But it wasn’t hell_

She shouldn’t have been surprised. Harry was too caught up with trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to and Ron was so disgustingly wrapped up in Lavender that she was left to her own devices for the first time in six years. Sure there was a war waging outside the walls of the castle and eventually it would catch up to them and yeah she had classes which could normally serve to hold her interest, but in this moment, all Hermione wanted was a distraction. 

A distraction that surprisingly came in the shape of Oliver Wood. 

It wasn’t a secret that Hermione didn’t really care for Quidditch, but she was always happy to support her two best friends, even when they were both very distinctly on her nerves. Granted, her annoyance with Harry wasn’t as strong as it was with Ron, but in her defense she was having a hard time separating her best friend from the guy she’d finally started trying to embrace her feelings for. Until they were so rudely thrown back in her face that is. 

And so it was for Harry (and very begrudgingly Ron) that she trudged down to the pitch to cheer the Gryffindor team on. She found herself settled in the stands as far away from Lavender and Parvati as she could be, her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck to keep the chill out. She’d resigned herself to sitting alone when she was jostled slightly as someone sat down next to her. 

“Alright there? Didn’t mean to try and shove you off the bench, Granger.” 

Her breath caught in her throat as the Scottish Brogue washed over her, her head swiveling as she made eye contact with the former Gryffindor captain and the first crush she’d ever really had at Hogwarts aside from Gilderoy Lockhart and a very short lived crush on Remus Lupin. She’d spent her third year pining after Oliver and happily letting people think the reason she was at the games was only for Harry. 

She was very much not prepared to face him again and even under the coat he was wearing, she could tell he’d filled out more since he’d graduated. Though she had to assume playing professional quidditch helped keep one in shape. Viktor had an absolute vision without a shirt on. However, she needed to remember that Oliver had never shown an interest in her past sharing a house and being rather put out when she’d gotten Harry’s Firebolt confiscated. 

“Oliver! I didn’t know you were coming!” She offered him a loose grin and bumped her shoulder against his, forcefully holding in the giggle that wanted to tumble from her lips. 

“I told Harry I wanted to come and watch a game since he’s captain and it’s almost a whole new team since I last watched. He said Ginny is wicked as a Chaser, but given she’s a Weasley I’m not surprised. He didn’t say much about Ron but I’m sure he’s fine too.”

Hermione bit her lip as he spoke, trying to forget the use of a Confundus charm on Cormac as much of a prat as he was and hoped that Ron did well enough today to not spark any questions. “He’s no you, but he’s alright.” She felt the blush tinge her cheeks as she realized how that might have sounded. 

“I just mean, you know, with you playing professionally and all.” She wrapped her hands in her coat to hide that she was twisting her fingers as she fidgeted, hoping he didn’t think she was flirting. But was she flirting? Merlin, she wished the game would start already. Thankfully she spotted the teams walking out onto the pitch and taking to their brooms and was grateful their conversation was stalled as the Gryffindor team raced passed them, cheers erupting around from the stands. 

She lost herself in the game as much as she could to try and focus less on the wizard next to her, which might have worked if he hadn’t taken it upon himself to keep her abreast of what was going on. She wondered if he was giving her a play by play because he remembered she wasn’t the biggest fan, or if he just wanted to talk to her, but she wasn’t going to complain. Hearing his accent was sending very mixed signals through her body and she truly just wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and snog him until she was gasping for air. 

The game took almost two and a half hours to finish and the light was starting to fade from the sky, but Gryffindor had come out on top of Ravenclaw 370-220. As the crowds started to filter out, Hermione made to follow when Oliver’s fingers circling her wrist halted her. “Harry got special permission for people to be able to go to Hogsmeade for a celebration after the game since I’m here and I was hoping you’d be able to join us at the Three Broomsticks?”

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was in fact such a good idea, but the urge to spend time with a guy that wasn’t Ron or Harry and even though there would probably be more than a few people there as well, she really wasn’t sure she wanted to cut short her time around Oliver. 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she nodded her head, her curls bouncing. “I’d love to.”

“Excellent, I’ll see you then.” 

He dropped her wrist and sauntered off, leaving a very breathless and very heated Hermione in his wake. 

She’d waited around the locker rooms for the team to file out, thankful that Ginny and Harry were the first two to exit. Harry slung an arm around her shoulder, exuding confidence after their win as they started to wander towards the path to Hogsmeade. 

“Hermione, this mean you’re coming to The Three Broomsticks then?”

“Oliver mentioned it was happening and asked me to come.”

Harry paused and his brow furrowed as he shot her a look of confusion. “Oliver Wood invited you?”

She let out a huff and ignored the snort that Ginny let out as they resumed their trek to Hogsmeade. “Well, at least someone wanted me there considering neither of you two, nor Ron felt the need to say anything to me.”

“Sorry, I just, I didn’t know you and Oliver knew each other like that.”

“Honestly, I haven’t talked to him since third year, but it’s not like we’ve never had conversations before. And he knows we’re friends so he probably felt obligated to mention since we watched the game together.” 

That’s probably what it was. He’d just asked her out of obligation, but she could still enjoy herself. Even if she’d probably have to watch Ron and Lavender make a spectacle out of themselves as usual. 

Ginny hip checked Harry as she slid past him to tangle her arm around Hermione’s. “Oliver is very cute. Way more fit than when we were younger. Thank Morgana for professional quidditch” 

The ginger waggled her eyebrows as Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes, the trio rambling on about nothing as they trudged through the freshly fallen snow and into the pub. Hermione’s eyes scanned the room and fell on the broad shoulders of the wizard she was looking for, her face flushing at the sight of him in a form fitting turtleneck that did absolute wonders in accentuating his chest. 

She made her way to the bar, leaning across it with a soft smile as Rosmerta caught her eye. “Butterbeer tonight, love?” 

“Can I do a firewhiskey? I think the chill from the wind has taken root in my bones.” 

Rosmerta shot her a wink and slid the glass of amber liquid across the bar before turning around, leaving Hermione to wrap her fingers around the glass before turning to find Harry and Ginny. She let out a quiet sigh when she realized they joined Oliver, pausing to collect herself before she let her legs carry her across the floor. 

She’d slid into a spot between Harry and Katie Bell, listening to the chatter of conversations as she nursed her drink and tried not to wince at the burn. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t help the wince that flashed across her features at the sound of a very high pitched “Won-Won” that indicated the arrival of Ron and ‘Lav Lav’. Before she could try and get away from them, she felt a hand cup her elbow, eyes traveling upwards to find said hand attached to Oliver who she hadn’t even realized had moved next to her. 

He gave her elbow a light squeeze, never breaking his stride in the conversation he was having, but she could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth tick upwards as she watched him. If Hermione could trust herself to read a situation (something she prided herself on and that saved her friends on multiple occasions), then she was fairly certain Oliver was in fact flirting with her. Why on earth he was flirting with her, she had no idea, but for as little experience as she’d had with guys, she had a feeling she could return some casual flirtations. 

Ignoring the warmth in her cheeks and thankful for the horrid pub lighting, she let herself lean into him just slightly, testing the water. She felt him adjust, her side falling into him more as the hand on her elbow slid around to rest on the inside of her arm, tucking her into his chest gently. Hiding her upturned lips in her glass, she took a sip, glad for the burn that slipped down her throat. Moving her lower half so their legs were brushing against each other, she was content to ignore the sounds of Ron and Lavender, losing herself in the feel of his body touching hers. 

As the night went on and nursed the same firewhiskey, everyone started bidding their goodbyes to Oliver before starting the trek back to the castle. As Harry shook Oliver’s hand with a promise of coming to a game when Oliver got to actually play, Ginny cut her eyes between Oliver and Hermione, eyebrow quirked and an almost unnoticeable smirk on her lips. Harry turned his bright green eyes towards the witch who’d shuffled away from Oliver to keep Harry from giving her that look, though mercifully her best friend was rather clueless. 

“Alright ‘Mione, you ready to head back up?” 

She let her eyes drift towards Oliver, trying to keep the sigh at bay that wanted so badly to tumble from her mouth. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Oliver stepped forward with a grin, “I was actually hoping I could walk Hermione back? I wanted to ask her a few questions but figured it would be best if I waited for everyone to leave. I wouldn’t want to bore anyone, you know?” 

Harry shrugged and glanced back at Hermione, confusion blooming on his features. “Uh, yeah of course. I’ll see you back at the castle then?”

“Of course. Don’t feel like you need to wait up though. I can get back in just fine.” Her lips split into a grin that she hoped exude a casual confidence, pointedly ignoring the knowing look Ginny wore. Merlin that redhead was too perceptive. Thankfully said redhead spoke up, looping her arm through Harry’s.

“Come on then Chosen One, let's get back to the common room and see if we can’t slip one of the candies from the twins care package to Ron without him realizing it.” 

Harry let the youngest Weasley lead him out of the building, though Hermione had a feeling she was going to have some explaining to do later from the looks she received from both before they disappeared from view. Turning back to Oliver, she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before the question tumbled from her mouth. 

“Why did you invite me? Because we’re not friends, not really anyway and I thought maybe you were just being polite but pardon me for hoping that this isn’t just politeness because I don’t want that.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow and downed the rest of his drink before setting it on the table next to him, neither acknowledging when it vanished and ended up back at the bar. “Honestly? I didn’t really have plans to invite you, not because I felt like I shouldn’t, but because you’re right, we’re not friends. But you looked so pretty and so thoroughly disinterested in the game and I couldn’t stop but think about how pink your cheeks were from the wind and I really just wanted to snog you senseless, so no, Granger. It wasn’t out of politeness at all. More… a chance to see if I could follow through.”

Hermione couldn’t help it as her lips parted, curling upwards as she blushed. Merlin this man had her ready to risk it all and for once in her seventeen years, she was determined to live in the moment and not overthink. 

Slipping her hand into his she used her chin to point at the stairs. 

“Show me your room?”

He laced their fingers together and tugged her gently, leading her through the now nearly empty pub and up the stairs. Before they’d gone much further past the landing, she found herself with her back against the wall, Oliver’s body pressed against hers, one hand tangling in her hair and the other gripping her hip as he caught her lips in a searing kiss. 

Her hands slid up his neck and came to rest at the base of his head, tugging him closer as she rolled her hips to make contact with the front of his trousers. She smiled against his lips as he let out a quiet groan, breaking the kiss only to continue tugging her down the hall, flicking his wand at a door and pushing her through. He paused long enough to flick it shut and throw up a silencing charm before dropping his wand on the rickety desk and pulling her firmly to him by the hips, their lips crashing together. 

As she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip she let her lips part, relishing in the feel of his tongue against hers as her fingers played with the hem of his turtleneck, slipping underneath to splay against the warmth of his abdomen. He broke the kiss once more to tug the fabric over his head as Hermione pulled her scarf from her neck and she shed her coat letting both fall to the floor in a puddle leaving her standing there in a pair of muggle jeans and a thick jumper. 

Oliver cast his eyes down and tugged on the bottom of her jumper, wordlessly asking permission. At Hermione’s nod, he pulled it up, leaving her standing in her bra and jeans before he walked her backwards to the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, he lifted her and tossed her delicately onto the bed, a giggle escaping as she bounced slightly. 

He watched as she adjusted herself to a seated position and her arm reached around to unclasp her bra, his eyes following as it slid down her arms. She squealed quietly as he crawled up the bed, his lips on hers as he maneuvered them so she was on her back again, hair fanned out beneath her. Her breath quickened as one of his hands slid up the side of her ribcage before palming her breast, her back arching at the touch. 

Pouting at the loss of his hand on her chest, she stifled a moan as his hand drifted down her stomach before flicking open her jeans. He hooked his fingers into the band of both her jeans and knickers before sliding them down as she arched her hips to help, gasping as he placed a hand on her hip, using his other hand to drag his fingers through her dripping folds. 

“Merlin, Granger. Is this because of me?”

She let out a breathy chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. “You weren’t the only one who wanted to desperately snog someone in the stands today.” 

He smirked before inserting a finger in without warning, chuckling at the gasp that escaped her as she adjusted to the feeling. Sex with Viktor had been one thing, while it wasn’t the most intense, she’d always look back on it fondly since he was her first, but despite two years of waiting, she had a distinct feeling Oliver Wood was about to become memorable. 

Hermione had only just gotten used to the feeling of his finger as he pumped it in and out, but as soon as his tongue found her clit, she threw her head back and arched her hips, gripping the bedspread beneath her fingers. She could feel him smile against her as his tongue circled her nub, the feeling of both his tongue and finger nearly sending her over the edge as she felt the coil in her stomach going taut. 

“Oh gods, that’s perfect.” 

Oliver inserted a second finger and curled them, hitting the spot that her own fingers could never quite reach and she felt the coil snap, her orgasm hitting her as Oliver kept his hand on her hip to keep her from launching off the bed. Easing her through it, he continued the ministrations with his tongue until she pushed him away, both breathing heavily. 

Despite feeling thoroughly sated, she used what arm strength she could and wrapped her fingers around his chin, pulling him up her body to taste herself on his lips. As she traced her tongue across his bottom lip, she used her free hand to push at his bottoms. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Wood. Lose the trousers.”

Her words were feather light and she felt satisfaction at the shiver she elicited from him as he rolled off the bed to shimmy out of his trousers and his pants, leaving him completely bare and absolutely stunning. She pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth to not seem so eager, but she’d never wanted to touch something more. Crooking a finger, she motioned him back over, hooded eyes never leaving his.

“I like this bossy side of you when you’re not on about studying.”

“It’s been three years, a girl can learn how to balance her bossiness. Besides, it’s not like you have to worry about me docking points for you being out past curfew. Being a prefect does have it’s advantages.”

“Miss Granger, I think that may be the most attractive thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

She let out a giggle as he bracketed his arms on either side of her and used his knee to spread her legs wider so he could settle between her hips. 

“How does this sound then?” She leaned forward on her elbows so her lips could brush the outer shell of his ear. “Please fuck me.”

If there was ever a sentence Oliver expected to hear out of Hermione Granger’s mouth, it was certainly not that one but he bit back a groan of his own as he lined himself up with her entrance. “Sweet Circe, Hermione, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Instead of replying she moved her hips so he slipped through the slickness of her folds and ran her hand along his jaw. He slid into her slowly but deliberately and she marveled at the stretch as he bottomed out. He gave her a second to adjust before he started a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out. 

She didn’t think she’d be able to have an orgasm as strong as she did earlier, but gods was he doing his damndest to make it happen. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she hooked her ankles and pulled him deeper, ignoring the moans that were coming out of her own mouth as she tried to focus on his face. He leaned down to press a kiss to the swell of her breast as his pace quickened. 

Feeling the warmth in her core start to build again, she knew if he touched her she’d go off like a Wildfire Whizzbang. “Gods, I’m so close. Touch me, come with me.” 

At her words, he balanced himself up on one arm leaving Hermione to think briefly about thanking the gods for Quidditch strength when he used his other hand to circle her clit. Feeling him start to stutter at his pace and the feel of him inside her was enough to set her off again and at the feel of her walls pulling him in further, it sent Oliver over the edge, cursing as he emptied himself inside her. 

He collapsed on top of her and she reveled in the warmth of his body, despite feeling slightly crushed and they both laid there breathing heavily as they came back down from their highs. He slipped out of her and rolled off onto his side to throw a hand across her stomach and pull her into his chest. 

She turned her head to watch him for a moment as he studied her face. She felt her cheeks tinge pink under his gaze and couldn’t help but giggle knowing she was fully naked in his bed and she was still blushing. Even living in the moment, some things would never change. 

“Stay the night. You can go back in the morning but I’m not quite ready to watch you walk away yet.”

“I’ll stay, I’m already out this late, might as well commit to the rulebreaking.”

“You know, I think a prefect staying out to shag a former student might just be a bit of a scandal, don’t you think?”

“I’m used to a good scandal. Rita Skeeter made sure of that ages ago. Besides, I’m not quite ready to walk away just yet.” 

“Just for tonight, then?”

“Just for tonight.”

Shifting so she could see him properly, she closed the distance between their faces and captured his lips with hers, this kiss less frenzied than any of their others. This kiss was the one to commit to memory, the one she’d remember fondly. Sliding her arm around the back of his head, she cradled his neck and twisted the hairs gently as they let their tongues explore each other's mouths, Hermione happy to lose herself for a little while longer. 

By the time she was slipping out of his bed as the sun was starting to rise, she’d committed him to memory three more times and knew she was going to be sore for days but she couldn’t find it in her to care. 

Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she tiptoed out the door and made the trek back to the school, already thinking of reasons she’d be up so early on a Saturday if anyone asked and knowing she had a ginger witch who was going to have way too many questions.


End file.
